Movie Night
by LiPooh
Summary: Just a small derpy Style fanfiction.


The mid-night sky of South Park was deeply dark. Rain was pouring down from the skies, occasionally dancing with the wind, being taken away sideways, before land on the humid ground undernith its holy home. Rain drops gathered with other drops of water and slid down the streets, and windows, and rooftops, and everywhere they were, eventually finding themselves together, becoming one with the river, and later, one with the sea.

It wasn't as fascinating as it sounds for Kyle Broflovski, though. It was just something passing through his mind as he, uninterestedly watched out the window. As the storm was hitting his crappy city roughly, the energy was down again, and there was nothing he could do, besides sitting on his couch and wonder around. He had already down all of his homework, and was pretending to knock on his super best friend's door to invite him out or anything, but apparently it's not gonna happen. Not this night, at least.

He laid down on the couch, with his feet on one arm of it and his head resting on the other. His eyes fixed the ceiling. The candle lighting out the room beside him was making shadows and round yellow circles above his head, moving around with the breeze. It was quiet, relaxing, and the atmosphere was propicious for a nap, specially since he was so bored. But take a nap in the middle of the afternoon always made him insecure of himself, and think that it was a waste of time. There is so much it can be done, other than sleep. For example, draw or read or actually spend time with his family. Which he could very well be doing now.

"Hey, Kyle?" He heard his brother call from the living room door, so managed to move his head slightly aside just to take a look at the Canadian boy. "Mom and dad are taking us to the Marsh's. Dad has to travel tomorrow, remember? And grandpa can't babysit us, because of the rain, so we're staying there." The black haired boy said, giving out a little smile, before leaving the room, indicating that they were leaving now or soon. Kyle, then, got up and headed to his bedroom, to pack his clothes and anything else he wanted to take to his super best friend's house, before zip up the bag and take it down stairs. He placed it on the floor next to him, and lifted his coat from the cabnet, to put it on over his current t-shirt.

His father stepped beside him, getting ready as well, and took the keys of their vehicle to unlock it and let them all inside. He was the first to hop in, with excitement written all over his face as he practically bounced up and down on his seat. The others eventually followed, each one taking their seats on the car, giving the driver permission to start the engine.

Once in front of the Marsh's house, mister Broflovski stopped the vehicle to allow his kids get out of it, and walk to the porch. They waved their parents goodbye, and rang the doorbell, holding tight on their belongings in eagerness, for this was the first time they were having a slumber party in a long time. Just not for Ike, it was actually his first time.

The raven boy soon answered the door, with a huge grin creeping across his face as he threw himself on his super best friend, to hug him tightly. Gave a polite handshake to the younger Jew, and stepped aside to let the guests walk in.

His sister, Shelly, quickly took acknowledge of what was going to happen in that house, and couldn't help but glare at the boys. "You better keep it down, or I'm gonna tell mom that you don't let me sleep!" She said, in that between-teeth tone she always spoke, because of her braces. Stan only shook his head to her, saying they weren't going to disturb her in her "beauty sleep", and headed up stairs. Opened his bedroom door and let the guests get in, to place their stuff anywhere they wished.

"Oh, man, this is gonna be awesome!" The redhead exclaimed as he intentionally fell down on the host's bed, grinning in amusement as well. "I know, right? I mean, it's been forever we don't sleep over." Stan said, laying on the bed beside his super best friend, and resting his head on his hands, which were lying on the bed. "I mean, in each other's house." Kyle nodded in agreement, not realizing their eyes shining as looking into each other's. Grins turned into smiles. Sincere smiles, that they both knew very well, since Kindergarten. And that calm atmosphere between them, saying they didn't have to be talking all the time to make the other feel entertained or interested, or just not bored with the company.

Ike giggled silently, and a devilish grin cut across his face as he watched the scene, though it all happened in less than a second, and he quickly took back his innocent face. "Uh, I'm going downstairs to watch TV with Shelly." He said casually, and stepped outside the room, flashing them both a smile before close the door behind him.

Stan looked back into his super best friend's green eyes, smiling once again. "What do you wanna do?" He asked, and Kyle shrugged, glancing around the room, when something caught his attention. "Dude!" The redhead exclaimed, going next to the television and kneeing in front of it, to take a green box from a shelf beside him. His jaw practically fell down on the floor as he read the five letters on the box, before turn to his black haired friend. "Why didn't you tell me you had the collector's edition of the Alien series?" He more exclaimed than asked, getting up and flopping down next to his super best friend on the bed. "We've gotta watch it, dude!" Stan chuckled in amusement and nodded, looking back at him. "Alright, alright. Put it up, I'm gonna make us some popcorn." And got up, heading to the bedroom door as his eager guest jumped in front of the television and picked the movie they were going to watch.

He bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Placed a popcorn bag into the microwave and turned it on, unconsciently humming as he did so. While waiting for the apperitizer, he stepped inside the living room, to take a look at his sister and his super best friend's brother. They weren't doing anything at all besides watching the news. Not talking, not even shifting their gazes from the screen. It was actually creepy, so he looked outside instead. The rain had somewhat stopped, just a few drops were falling now, and the neighborhood was quiet. Everyone was probably asleep or partying hard somewhere hidden with drugs and all the good stuff.

The microwave made a "pling" sound, announcing that their popcorn was ready, which made the raven run to it and grab a bow full of the apperitizer, along with some soda, and carefully take it all upstairs, into his room.

Kyle was sitting on the bed, and as he sighted his friend, he patted the spot beside him, grinning in eagerness. Stan walked to him, and handed him his beverage before sit on the bed where he was invited to, and place the bow over his left leg and his super best friend's right one, keeping them close for not to let popcorn fall all over the bed and room.

"Dude, it seems like it's the first time you're watching this." The raven said, picking up a handful of popcorn to shove inside his mouth. "It's actually the third, but I just love this shit, and I'm excited because this is our first movie night in about two months." Kyle took a sip of his drink and pressed the start button, making his most amazing three hours begin.

Though, after two hours, Stan was already starting to feel dizzy and had to actually try to keep his eyes open. He had seen the second movie about five times, since it was his -and apparently Kyle's- favorite one of the series. His head was heavy, and so were his eyelids, but he couldn't help it and his head fell aside, resting on the redhead's shoulder, against his will. Kyle glanced at him, and couldn't help but smile. "Don't leave me alone here, Stan." He said, patting his super best friend's back, which turned into a soft caress. "Sorry..." The black haired murmured, and quietly moaned from lack of sleep. "Should we throw you in the cold shower or go to bed?" Kyle half-joked, as grabbed the remote control to stop the movie. "No, we can watch it until the end. I won't sleep against you anymore."

But he let the movie paused, and that sentence made him wonder. "Um, actually, Stan..." He scratched his head slightly, in rather embarrassment. The heat of his face was so high, he could swear it was possible to put a pot on his cheek and boil water there. It never occured him that being in love with a best, or better, super best friend was that difficult to deal with. He didn't want to be a screw-up and end their super awesome friendship now. Nor ever.

But in Stan's eyes, what he was seeing wasn't a confused Kyle trying to find lost words in a blank dictionary, but a blushing red Kyle, with the cutest face in the world, shifting his green eyes hopelessly around the room, getting more worried each second in silence it passed. Until their eyes met. Both stopped thinking, and just stared into each other's eyes as if the time had stopped just for them, and nothing else mattered. Stan inched closer to his super best friend, softly brushed their foreheads together, before let his eyelids fall closed, and press his lips against Kyle's own. Their lips moved together, sending down their spine the best feeling or them all. Kyle unconsciously slid on of his hands from his thigh to Stan's knee, tilting his head slightly aside, to press his lips hard against the other's. Stan moaned quietly, and copied the redhead, kissing him back harder.

Until they part, and look into each other's eyes. The feeling of looking into those eyes was everlasting, for both of them. "... I love you." They both said in union, which, after some moments, made them smile.

Now that frozen scene of Hudson kicking some aliens's ass was always going to remind them of this epic slumber party.


End file.
